The Sleepover Games
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Complete. The Gaang, Zuko, and Ozai's Angels are all stranded in Iroh's cabin in the FN during a storm. What better way to kill time than games like truth or dare and I Never? Some Maiko, Tyru, Kataang, and Teoph. Slight OOC.
1. The Storm

1Chapter 1: The Storm

Aang and his friends including Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Teo, Haru, and the Duke were all on Appa. They were flying through the Fire Nation deciding what to do next.

Katara looked up at the sky and saw thunder rumbling. "Guys, we should land and make shelter. It looks like rain."

"Good idea." Aang landed Appa and they all got off and started walking.

Zuko noticed a small building ahead. "Hey, why don't we stay there? That looks cozy enough."

"You want to go in some strange building in the middle of a forest?" Katara put her hands on her hips and glared at Zuko. "You are crazy!"

"Well, if someone's living there and he or she is not with my father, we can leave!" Zuko said.

"You make it sound so easy..." Katara shook her head.

The gang walked up to the door of the building. Well, more like a house. Toph's 'vision' perked up.

"The vibrations sound familiar. But also, not familiar." Toph told them.

Aang knocked on the door. The door opened and reaveled...

"Uncle?" Zuko's eyes widened

"Zuko?" Iroh raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? And with he Avatar?"

"I joined the avatar after the eclipse." Zuko explained. "I realized that my father sucks and the only way to stop the war and bring peace and kindness back into the Fire Nation was to join the avatar and deflate my head a little."

Iroh gaped in shock. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. He wasn't. Iroh smiled and hugged Zuko..

"I'm so proud of you!" Iroh exclaimed. "I hoped you would come to your senses before it was too late!

"This is a really touching moment." Sokka said shedding a tear. "But can we please come in? It's starting to rain."

"Of course! Come in, come in!" Iroh stepped aside to let everybody in. "I see some unfamiliar faces."

"Oh, yeah." Aang stepped in. "Iroh, this is Haru, Teo, and the Duke. Both Teo's and Haru's fathers and The Duke's friend got captured when we invaded the Fire Nation. Haru, Teo, and the Duke, this is Iroh. He's the Fire Lord's brother, but he's on our side."

"Hi." The Duke greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you." Haru bowed.

"Yeah, same." Teo added.

"And it's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Iroh bowed. "Now, who wants tea?"

Zuko sighed happily. "I missed your tea."

Iroh smiled teasingly. "My plan is complete! Mwahahaha..."

The gang heard Appa growl outside. Aang looked concerned. "Crap, that doesn't sound good."

The gang headed to the door...

CRASH!

The door slammed open revealing Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee. Sokka screamed and jumped into Haru's arms.

"...Gained a little weight lately?" Haru asked.

"Maybe a little..." Sokka replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Katara demanded.

Iroh and Zuko walked into the foyer to see what was going on.

"Azula!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Uncle!"

"Zuko?"

"Toph." Toph said in a deadpan. Everyone stared at her. "Great, now that everyone knows each other, what the hell do you want, Azula?"

"The Avatar and my brother and uncle dead." Azula glared at the three.

Zuko gaped at Mai. "Even you, Mai?"

"Hey, you left me! What did you expect me to do?" Mai asked.

"I'm sorry about that, but I left you a letter!"

"You did?" Mai asked, confused.

Azula turned to Mai. "Of course he didn't, Mai. He's obviously lying!"

"He is not, Azula! Remember, I can tell if people lie!" Toph yelled.

Mai glared at Azula. "You suck."

"Well, Zuko turned me against my father!" Azula told her. "GOD! We came here to kill Zuko, Iroh, and the avatar and bring their bodies to my father!"

"Okay, what kind of crap villain are you?" Sokka asked. "You're not supposed to reveal your secret plan!"

"It's not that much of a secret." Iroh commented.

"Whatever!"

"Guys, come on." Ty Lee said. "There's a big storm going on outside, and I really don't feel like traveling in this weather."

"Me neither." Mai sighed.

Azula groaned. "Fine!"

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do until the storm is over and we can be on our way?" Sokka asked.

Ty Lee stroked her chin in thought. Then she gasped and smiled. "We can play sleepover games!"

Everyone stared at Ty Lee. "Say what?"

"You know, like Truth or Dare, I Never, and stuff like that!" Ty Lee explained. "It will be fun!"

"Well, I guess it would kill time." Katara replied.

Aang and Sokka gaped at her. "Katara, seriously? Truth or Dare with the dangerous ladies?" Sokka asked.

"Got any better ideas?" Katara asked.

"Uh...we kill the girls on the spot."

"HEY!" Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko all glare at Sokka.

"I'm kidding! God..." Sokka shook his head. "All right, fine. We'll play."

"Whoo!" Ty Lee jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

Azula glared at her. "Never do that again."

"Sorry..."

The group sat down in a circle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I'll start the games in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!** **Oh, and Truth or Dare ideas are welcome!**


	2. Truth Or Dare And Random Visitors

1**So...The Boiling Rock was leaked online (Stupid Blockbuster workers...XD). Naturally, I watched the episodes. So I'm gonna add a few slight spoilers for TBR.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Truth Or Dare And Random Visitors

The twelve people sat in a circle. Ty Lee perked up again.

"I'll start!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "Mai, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Ty Lee smirked evilly. "Have you and Zuko ever slept together?"

Everyone's eyes turned on Mai, who blushed scarlet. "Yes."

Ty Lee, Katara, and Toph shrieked with laughter, Sokka and Teo clapped, and Haru whistled. Zuko glared at them all. Mai continued.

"Zuko, truth or dare?" Mai asked.

"Truth." Zuko responded. He anticipated the question.

"What did you say in that note you left me?" Mai asked.

"I said that I'm sorry you had to find out like that, but I'm leaving." Zuko replied.

"Me?" Mai raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, I think the rules are only one question per truth." Zuko said, sweating a little. "Sokka! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sokka folded his arms.

"I dare you to scream every time someone swears." Zuko smirked.

Sokka stared. "Say what?"

"Yeah, I couldn't think up anything else..." Zuko looked away.

"Damn-" Sokka's scream interrupted Toph.

"...Ok, my turn." Sokka cleared his throat. "Aang, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone in the group?" Sokka asked.

Aang blushed harder than Mai. "Yes."

"Oooooohhhh!" Ty Lee and Toph chorused. They giggled.

Aang cleared his throat. "Haru, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ty Lee." Aang grinned.

"What?!" Ty Lee shrieked. "But...he's Earth Kingdom!"

"And just what is wrong with that?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, Ty Lee." Sokka put in. "You didn't have a problem with having a crush on me!:"

"Oh...I don't care if he's Earth Kingdom. I was just trying to avoid being kissed." Ty Lee sighed. "Fine. A dare's a dare."

Haru kissed Ty Lee on the cheek and blushed slightly. Ty Lee giggled a little.

"Katara, truth or dare?" Haru asked.

"Truth."

"How many times have you been kissed?" Haru smirked.

Katara glared at Haru and sighed. "Twice."

Mai glared at Katara suspiciously. "Who have you kissed?"

"Not Zuko if that's who you're thinking, Mai." Katara glared back.

"Whatever."

"Toph, truth or dare?" Katara axsked.

"Dare. I ain't a wimp." Toph said.

"Then I dare you to lick your feet." Katara said.

Toph sucked in her gut and licked her feet. Everyone groaned in either disgust or sympathy. Toph spit out invisible dirt. "Zuko, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stand out in the rainstorm for ten seconds!"

Zuko defiantly stood up and walked outside. Ten seconds later, he came in soaking wet. Azula cackled.

"Look what the catowl dragged in!" Azula taunted. Zuko glared at his sister.

"Azula, truth or dare?" Zuko asked.

"Truth."

'_Damn it...'_ "Do you love anyone besides yourself?"

"No." Azula answered simply.

Ty Lee's lip was quivering. "But...I thought you liked me!"

Mai sighed. "Ty Lee, face it. We're nothing but sidekicks to Azula."

"Hey, I thought of you two as friends!" Azula protested.

"'Thought'?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Think! I still think of you two as friends!"

"You said 'thought'." Mai pointed out.

"Gahhh, let's just continue the friggin' game!" Azula exclaimed angrily. Sokka screamed again.

_CRASH!_

Everyone whipped around to see four people standing in the doorway.

"Who's there?" Iroh asked.

Hakoda, Suki, and a strange man stepped into the light.

"Dad!" Katara and Sokka both exclaimed. They jumped up to hug their father.

"How did you get here? How did you know where we were? How did you escape?" Katara asked.

"I was at the most secure prison in the Fire Nation." Hakoda explained. "Some of the prisoners started a riot, and I managed to escape along with these two."

"Hi." The man waved.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed when he saw her. They hugged.

"Oh, Sokka, I missed you." Suki replied. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Hakoda gestured to the man. "This is Chit Sang. He escaped with us."

"Hi." Everyone said together.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Chit Sang said.

"Would you three like some tea?" Iroh asked politely.

"Dad, this is Iroh." Sokka introduced. "He helped us escape from Ba Sing Se."

"Pleasure to meet you." Hakoda said politely. "And yes, I'd love some tea."

"Excellent!" Iroh headed into the kitchen.

"Suki, we were just playing truth or dare until the storm let up." Sokka explained. Then he whispered. "We had no choice but to include Azula and her friends. They were after us. Oh, and Prince Zuko is on our side now."

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Really? Sir Burns-A-Lot is on our side?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true!" Sokka insisted.

Suki shrugged. "Okay...well, if Aang and you trust him, then I'll bite."

"Excellent!" Sokka led Suki to the group. "We were just playing truth or dare."

"Oh, I love that game!" Suki exclaimed.

Ty Lee gasped. "Me too!" Suki glared at Ty Lee. "What?"

"Okay, who'd we leave off with?" Sokka asked.

"Me." Azula answered. "Helmet boy, truth or dare?"

"My name is the Duke." The Duke said, frustrated. "And I pick truth."

"How much do you weigh?"

"Oh my God, Azula, you can't just ask someone how much they weigh!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Um, where are we again?" Azula glared at Ty Lee.

"The Fire Nation."

"And who is the Princess?"

"You are."

"Exactly." She turned back to the Duke.

"I actually do not know." The Duke answered. "Eighty-something pounds?"

"Ahh."

"Teo, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Teo answered.

"How do you use the bathroom?"

Teo blushed scarlet, the girls looked disgusted, and Aang slapped his forehead. "Well, someone helps me use the toilet."

"Oh. Should have thought of that..." The Duke replied.

Teo looked at Suki. "Your name is Suki, right?"

Suki nodded. "Mmmm-hmmm."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lay on your stomach, prop up on your elbows, and put your feet on your head!"

"Simple." Suki said a bit cockily. She obliged. "Sokka, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you have any other girlfriends besides me?" Suki asked.

"Um..." He sighed. "Yeah. She got turned into the moon spirit, though."

"That sucks." Zuko commented.

"Yeah..." Sokka composed himself. "Zuko, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many girls besides your mom have you kissed?" Sokka asked.

"Two." Zuko answered reluctantly.

Mai frowned at Zuko. "Me and who else?"

"Jin." Zuko sighed.

"That girl in Ba Sing se who thinks your name is Lee?" Mai guessed. Zuko nodded.

"Wow." Sokka commented.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Moving on. Mai, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Will you marry me?" Zuko asked in a deadpan.

Mai was surprised. "What?!"

Zuko laughed. "I mean if we were like two years older, would you marry me?"

"After the way you treated me like dirt? Hell no!" Mai exclaimed.

"I said I was sorry!" Zuko protested. He sighed.

Everyone was starting to get either bored with the game or uncomfortable.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Who wants to play 'I Never'?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CLIFFIE!**

**...**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome! Oh, and the ships are gonna be Maiko, Sukka, Kataang, Teoph, and Tyru.**


	3. I Never

1**Thanks for the "I Never" suggestions, guys!**

**Now...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: I Never

"How do you play 'I Never'?" Asked Haru.

"It's easy!" Sokka explained. "Just say 'I never...' then you finish the sentence. If it's something you did, you drink. First person who finishes off the bottle loses. Just call it a get to know you game."

"So...we need drinks!" Katara exclaimed. "Aang and I will fill let's see..." She counted how many people there were. "Ten bottles of water and we'll be right back. Come on, Aang!"

The two left the room and came back with not only thirteen bottles of water, but Iroh, Chit Sang, and Hakoda in tow.

"Everybody grab a bottle!" Aang announced. "These three are gonna join us. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"I don't mind."

They all sat in a circle. Aang perked up. "Sokka, since this was your idea, why don't you go first?"

"Okay!" Sokka said. "Hmmm...I never killed anyone." He smirked at Azula, who drank along with Iroh.

Suki was next. "I never lost anyone in the war."

Sokka, Katara, Aang, Iroh, Zuko, Hakoda, Teo, The Duke, Azula, and Mai all took a sip.

"I never skinny-dipped." Toph smirked.,

Sokka, Haru, Iroh, Zuko, Hakoda, and Chit Sang all drank. Azula laughed at Zuko.

"Was it in front of Mai, Zuzu?" Azula teased.

Zuko fumed. "No, it wasn't."

"I never kissed a girl." Teo said half heartedly.

All of the men except Teo and the Duke plus Toph drank. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee stared at Toph strangely.

"It was an accident." Toph explained hotly.

"My turn!" The Duke exclaimed. "I've never been kidnapped."

Suki, Toph, Azula, Iroh, Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Zuko all drank. It was Haru's turn.

"I never worn pink." Haru said., The girls and Aang all drank.

"Wait...Mai, you wore pink?" Katara asked, shocked.

Mai glared at Katara. "It was on a dare."

"Guess that explains it." Katara replied. "Anyway, I've never played a practical joke before."

Hakoda, Sokka, Aang, Iroh, Zuko, Azula, Teo, and The Duke all drank. Aang was next.

"I've never kissed a man." He winked at Katara, who drank along with all of the girls except Toph and plus Hakoda.

"Dad!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Let me explain!" Hakoda put a hand up.. "Before I dated your mother, I always dreamt of kissing her. I guess I was sleepwalking or something, but...one morning I was kissing someone when I was dreaming of your mother, and it turned out to be Bato trying to wake me up!"

They all laughed. Zuko glanced at Azula. "By the way, I think Aang meant 'I never kissed a man outside my family'."

"Hey! I've kissed a boy outside our family!" Azula protested.

"Who?"

"Admiral Chan's son Chan." Azula explained. "Anyway...I never let my emotions get in the way of things."

Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Iroh all glared at Azula and drank.

"I never went to the Water Tribes." Mai said., Katara, Sokka, Aang, Hakoda, Zuko, and Iroh all drank.

"I've never been imprisoned." Ty Lee said.

Hakoda, Chit Sang, Iroh, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph, Haru, and Suki all drank. Chit Sang was next.

"I've never been to the Earth Kingdom." Everybody took a sip.

They all continued playing until Iroh and Azula were left.

"I never lied." Iroh smirked at Azula, who drank.

"Hey, I'm not the only one!" Azula said, irritated.

"Yeah, but we don't lie on a regular basis." Aang shot back.

"Oooh, burned!" Sokka exclaimed. He laughed.

"You know, Azula, it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth for at least a week straight." Zuko winked.

"Please. I can go a month without lying." Azula sniffed.

"Bullshit!" Toph and Iroh exclaimed.

Haru's eyes lit up as he thought of another game to play. "That's it!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**CLIFFIE!**

**All right, you guys know how bullshit it played, right? You say a fact about someone. If you know it's not true, you say "Bullshit!" and throw a card down. The first to run out of cards loses.**


	4. Bullshit!

1**Okay...I'm starting to lose interest in this story, so there will only be one more chapter after this.**

**Enjoy it while it lasts. -wink-**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Bullshit!

Everyone looked at Haru. "What's it?"

"We can play 'Bullshit!'!" Haru exclaimed.

"Don't we need cards for that?" Asked Mai

"I have cards." Aang stood up and ran to his pack.

"So do I!" Iroh ran to another room to get his cards.

"Now..." Aang and Iroh divided up the cards as Haru explained the game. "This game is simple: say something about another player that may or may not be true. If you think that person is lying, you yell 'Bullshit!'. If it turns out he's not lying, the person who yells it has to throw one card In a pile in the middle of the circle. First person to run out of cards, loses."

"That sounds fun!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does!" Aang agreed. "Haru, why don't you go first?"

"Okay!" Haru cleared his throat. "Teo can fly."

"Bullshit!" Yelled out everyone except Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Teo, The Duke, and Zuko.

"Actually, I have a glider." Teo explained. "I fly all the time."

"Damn!" Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, Hakoda, Suki and Chit Sang threw in a card.

"Let's see..." Teo looked around the group. "Toph hates girly stuff!"

"Bullshit!" Iroh yelled out. "...right?"

"Actually, no. I don't like girly stuff, Iroh." Toph repl8ied.

"Aww." Iroh threw in a card.

"Sokka loves the Fire Nation!" The Duke said. He laughed.

"Do we need to say it?" Asked Toph.

"BULL-FREAKING-SHIT!" Toph, Azula, Aang, Katara, Hakoda, Iroh, and Zuko all yelled.

Sokka twitched. "Nice lungs..."

"Azula's a people-person." Zuko smirked.

"Bullshit!" Everyone except Azula yelled.

"Hey!" Azula cried defensively. "I'm a people person! How the hell do you think I can tell if a person has a weakness?"

"She has a point." Ty Lee stated.

Katara sighed in defeat. "I hate it when Azula's right."

"Join the club." Zuko said to her.

Azula glared at Zuko. "Zuzu didn't stop wetting the bed until he was nine years old!"

Everyone cracked up. Zuko fumed and glared at Azula. "I hate you."

"My turn!" Ty Lee said excitedly. "Mai is pregnant with Zuko's baby!"

"Bullshit!" Everyone chorused.

"I hope it's bullshit..." Iroh glared at Zuko.

"It is!" Mai and Zuko cried.

Aang furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How can Mai be pregnant, anyway? She's not married!"

"You don't have to be married to have babies, Avatar." Azula rolled her eyes.

Aang looked at Katara. "Is she lying?"

"Actually, no." Katara answered. "Um...you know what? Ask Sokka about it later."

"Hey! Why me?" Sokka asked.

"Because I'm not gonna explain to him how you can have babies if you're not married!" She retorted.

Sokka sighed and folded his arms. "Fine..."

It was Mai's turn now. She wanted to get back at Ty Lee. "Ty Lee is secretly in love with Azula!"

"WHAT?!" Ty Lee shrieked.

"Um...bullshit?" Toph said.

"Yeah, bullshit!" Sokka chimed in.

"Bullshit!" Katara, Aang, Iroh, Chit Sang, Hakoda, Teo, Haru, and the Duke all yelled out.

"It IS bullshit!" Ty Lee declared, glaring at Mai. "I am STRAIGHT, thank you very much!"

Everyone turned to Toph. "HEY!" Ty Lee yelled.

Toph chuckled. "Relax, guys. Ty Lee was telling the truth: she is straight."

"Thank you!" Ty Lee huffed and folded her arms.

"Aaaaaaaaaanyway..." Aang said. "Toph has a crush on Sokka!"

"Bullshit!" Suki said, glaring at Toph.

Toph sighed. "I do not have a crush on Sokka. I did, but it faded."

Sokka's mouth dropped open. "You had a crush on me? And I didn't notice?!"

"Surprise, surprise..." Aang said sarcastically.

Sokka smacked Aang on the back of the head. "Oh yeah? Aang has a crush on Katara!"

"Bullshit!" Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, Hakoda, Chit Sang, and Katara yelled.

Aang blushed three shades of pink. "Actually...I kind of do..."

"Do what?" Sokka asked.

"I have a crush on Katara." Aang admitted. "More than a cru-"

"Aang, you realize that if you keep talking, Azula's gonna take advantage of the situation, right?" Zuko interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry. She won't." Hakoda said, glaring at Azula.

Katara hadn't said a word Toph nudged her. "Hey, Sugar Queen. Aang just confessed his love to you."

"I know." Katara replied.

"Well? What do you say?" Toph encouraged.

"It's...it's too soon." Katara admitted. "Aang, you need to focus more on mastering the elements and defeating the Fire Lord, not romance."

"Ever thought that maybe I could do both?" Aang asked. He sighed. "Look, Katara, I have loved you since I met you. My love fo you burns with the intensity of a thousand suns!"

"Wow...I never knew that..." Katara muttered.

Toph smacked her forehead. "Are you effing serious? It was so obvious!"

"Hell, I just joined you guys and even_ I_ suspected it!" Zuko said.

"Yeah!" Haru piped up. "That's kind of the reason I steered clear. Because I knew Aang loves you, Katara."

Katara glanced at Aang, who was getting a bit anxious. "Um...I...I...uh..."

"Go on, Sugar Queen, you can say it." Toph poked Katara.

Katara sighed. "I need time to digest this."

Aang sighed saidly. "Fine. Zuko, please tell me this was how you reacted when you found out Mai was in love with you."

"Actually, I kind of had a crush on her too, so my reaction was pretty quick." Zuko replied.

Mai glared at Zuko. "'Had a crush'?"

"Have! Still have a crush on you." Zuko corrected himself. "In fact it's more than a crush."

Mai looked at Toph. "Is he lying?"

"No." Toph shook her head.

"Mai, you know e well enough to know that I suck at lying!" Zuko threw his hands up in frustration.

"Yeah, well, I thought I knew you. You know, before you left without a friggin' explanation!" Mai glared at Zuko harder.

"I left you a note, which Azula obviously got rid of!" Zuko glared at Azula.

Mai glared at Azula. "What are you doing to me?"

"What?" Azula asked.

"It was your freaking idea to get me and Zuko together in the first place, and now you're breaking us up?" Mai rounded on Azula. "MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

Everyone stared at Mai in shock. They have never heard her yell like that. Mai panted slowly to catch her breath.

"Um...Mai? Are you okay?" Zuko asked kindly.

"Geez, it's a good thing she can't firebend..." Toph commented.

"No shit!" Azula cackled. "Mai, calm down, all right? I'm just trying to turn you against my brother, but apparently, you're too damn lovesick to turn."

"Lovesick as in she'd kill herself if Zuko isn't in love with her anymore?" Sokka smirked.

"Or she would kill Zuko's new girlfriend." Toph joked.

"I. Would. Not." Mai gritted her teeth. "I'm not that girl. I'm not the girl who only thinks of her love and would kill to have him. My self-esteem isn't _that_ low!"

Katara stifled a laugh. She cleared her throat. "So, whose turn is it now?"

"I believe it's yours." Toph said to Katara.

"Oh. Right. Right..." Katara thought for a minute. "Azula's mother never hugged her."

Azula glared daggers at Katara. "Repeat?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't hear me?" Katara said mockingly. "AZULA'S MOTHER NEVER HUGGED HER!"

No one said anything. Azula's eye twitched in anger. She glared at Zuko. "YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT MY ISSUES WITH MOTHER, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"No! You just did!" Zuko shot back. He glared at Katara. "Thanks a lot, Katara..."

"What did I do?" Katara asked. "I was just trying to give Azula a hard time."

"Guys, calm down! Let's be civilized here!" Aang put both his hands up.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO, AVATAR!" Azula screamed at Aang.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!" Katara screamed back at Azula.

"DON'T YELL AT AZULA!" Ty Lee yelled at Katara.

"DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER!" Sokka yelled.,

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Mai yelled. "Monotone voices are the key to life."

"You would know, Miss I-walked-around-like-a-zombie-for-a-week-because-my-boyfriend-left!" Azula shot back. "Hell, you even wore his shirt for a few days!"

Zuko's mouth dropped open. "You wore my shirt?"

Mai sighed. "It was the only way I could feel close to you."

"Do you also have a shrine in you closet?" Zuko asked.

"No! God, no!" Mai answered. "I..I did when I was younger..."

"Aha!" Sokka pointed at Mai. "I so knew it!"

"You know, Mai, if you're so pissed at Zuko, why don't you kill him?" Azula asked.

"Because!" She said turning to Azula.

"Because why?"

"Because..." Mai sighed in frustration. :"Because I love Zuko more than I fear you! There, I said it!"

Everyone's mouth dropped open in shock and surprise. Azula's face slowly turned to anger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That's right, you heard her! XD -runs-**


	5. The Wrath Of Azula

1**...Sorry for the wait, guys...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Azula's Wrath

Azula glared at Mai. "Repeat?"

"You miscalculated, Azula." Mai said in her monotone voice. "I love Zuko more than I fear you."

Azula cringed, then glared daggers at Mai. "No...YOU miscalculated! You should fear me more!" She jumped up and aimed to kill Mai, who whipped out a knife.

"Whoa...easy now..." Aang stood up and put his hands up to calm the girls.

Sokka pulled Aang down. "Don't even try it. GIRLFIGHT!"

"Hell yeah!" Haru cheered.

Azula generated lightning. Zuko screamed and redirected it outside...and broke the door in the process.

Iroh's mouth dropped open. He couldn't decide which was more surprising. The fact that Mai admitted she loves Zuko more than she fears Azula, or Zuko redirecting lightning.

"Why the surprised look, Bitchzula?" Zuko taunted his sister "I would've thought Daddy told you."

Azula seethed. "You son of a bitch."

"Actually, I was born to a princess." Zuko winked.

Sokka laughed. "Good one, Zuko!"

"Oh...I'll give you a good one." Azula grinned easily. She shot lightning towards Suki.

Suki screamed and jumped out of the way. Toph bent up a rock wall. Sokka glared at Azula and whipped out his sword.

"Oh, it's on now!" Sokka charged at Azula, who burnt up Sokka's sword. "HEY! It took me all night to make that!"

"Guys, come on! You're gonna break out!" Ty Lee urged them.

"Can it, Circus Freak!" Azula shot lightning at Ty Lee, who gasped, then fell over unconscious.

"OH MY GOD!" Haru rushed over to Ty Lee.

"Um...I guess I'll heal her?" Katara walked over to Ty Lee and started healing her.

Zuko continued taunting Azula. "Awwww, is poor Azzie-Wazzie Poo mad?"

Azula's eye twitched. "Say that again."

Zuko pulled his face an inch close to Azula's. "Azzie. Wazzie. Poo."

Azula grabbed Zuko's shirt cuff. "That's it. Agni Kai. Right here. Right now."

Zuko pulled away and ripped off his shirt. "You got it."

They both assumed stances as everyone else scrambled out of the way. Azula smirked as she thought of an offensive.

Azula gasped. "Oh my God, is that mother?" She pointed outside.

"Where?!" Zuko looked behind him as Azula shot his back with lightning.

"ZUKO!" Mai screamed. She ran to his side along with Katara and Iroh.

"He's still breathing." Katara said. She started the healing process.

Mai stood up and turned slowly to Azula. "You really _are_ a monster." She pulled out a single knife.

"Embrace it. Fear it." Azula said simply.

Mai glared. Then her eyes widened in shock. She took a couple steps back. "Fire Lord Ozai?"

"What?" Azula turned around. Almost immediately, a knife flew into Azula's back.

"Ha! Two can play at that game!" Mai pointed at her bleeding ex-friend.

Zuko groaned and sat up. "What happened? Did I win?"

"No." Katara said apologetically.

Mai flung herself at Zuko. Zuko was a bit startled, then he hugged Mai back.

"Awwwwww, they are so sweet together!" Aang said.

"Yeah." Sokka agreed. He looked outside. "Hey, it stopped raining!"

"Finally!" Toph said. "Let's blow this joint!"

"Yeah!" Sokka agreed. He and Toph ran out of the cabin followed by each of their friends except Azula.

"So, what now?" Asked Haru.

"I guess we could all travel together." Aang shrugged. "But then we'd have to walk."

"Actually, Azula, Ty Lee, and I traveled here on mongoose dragons.." Mai piped up. "Six of us could ride those, and the rest can fly on the bison."

Zuko gazed lovingly at Mai. "I love how you come up with ideas."

Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Haru, Chit Sang, and the Duke all rode on the mongoose dragons while Aang flew on his glider, and Appa carried everyone else.

THE END!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...**

**Yeah. Heh...**


End file.
